Elemental Killings
by WooHoo Penguins Inc
Summary: Youji out in the rain and not too happy about the mission he was given, yet as the elements get rougher and the missions more frequent, Weiss only gets more grumpy...
1. Stormy Beginning

Author's Notes:

oo I like hot chocolate. _A lot!_ ::nods:: Mmhmm. With whipped cream.. and marshmallows too. Indulgence is one of my favorite pastimes, that's for sure.

Okies- so this one popped up while I was listening to Launch Radio- courtesy of Yahoo! – and decided to type it up for the hell of it. Just for the record- I've only read one Manga, and only seen one episode. So, sorry for any "wrong" things in it. ::shrug::

I blame it on my ignorance. -

Disclaimer:

I want them all. Oh yeah, they could be my pets and all- but unfortunately, authorities won't let me have 'em. Let it be said that I do no like authorities.

Rating:

PG-13, maybe R later cause I "swear like a trucker" and so does parts of my fix. Can't be helped =D

Maybe there will be some more stuff that make the rating what it is... but I'll be mysterious and evasive on that x]

---

Ch.1 – Rain

The splotch of black on the edge of the rooftop was easily unnoticed by the mass of business worker drones, rushing to get out of the heavy downpour erupting from the grey skies above. Puddles the size of miniature lakes spanned across the street, every now and then disrupted by the squeal of tires rushing through the black and murky water. The splotch laughed at the running figures below it, thoroughly amused by the men and women's attempts to save their Armani suits and suede business pumps from the destructive tendencies of the falling water. Actually a leather clad person crouched over in a desperate attempt to keep most of his body parts out of the cold onslaught of water and not a splotch at all, Yohji shifted his right leg and winced as the tingles of a sleeping limb traveled up his thigh. _Stupid assignment. Stupid stupid friggen assignment keeping me out in this rain instead of inside with that girl from the coffee shop._ He nearly smiled wistfully at the thought of the new waitress at his normal coffee stop winking at him as she slipped the thin slip of paper with her phone number written in pink on it into his change. _Once again, stupid stupid STUPID assignment._

"Yohji, ya there?"

"Yeah, Omi. I'm here."

Yohji straightened with a grunt as all his joints popped from sitting in one position too long. The cold droplets of rain continued to fall about him, drowning through his hair and down his face like streaks of tears. The cooled droplets traveled across what skin was visible, tracing paths down his back and in a winding circle across his bare abdomen. Random bouts of shivering would wrack his body for a moment before he shook it off to concentrate once more. He pushed the sunglasses on his nose, stretching his back until a pop greeted his ears with a considerable loosening in his tired shoulders. _Much better._

"The target is below you."

Yohji snapped to attention, leaning forward immediately, his emerald eyes scanning the sidewalk below until the man in the report Aya had thrown on the breakfast table this morning caught his eye. _Bingo. Come to me, my precious..._ His feet leapt off the building, practice making all his movements as graceful as the predator of the night he was, as he landed first on the balcony below him, then on the now empty street behind the target. It was an aging man complete with receding hairline filled with grays and yet he was still in shape, most likely from trips to the gym and club on business rendezvous'. The target, also known as Frigltein, spun about to face him at the sound of him landing softly behind him. His eyes were arrogant, quickly flashing into wide orbs of fear. "No!!" An attaché case swung into Yohji's eyesight, giving enough warning for him to duck and slide in a crushing blow into the man's not so rock hard gut. The man doubled over, spluttering in the rain, briefcase forgotten and left to sit on grey and rain darkened cement. _Too easy..._ Sleek coils of wire wrapped about his pudgy neck, and within a second tightening and moment of thrashing, his body was limp and lifeless in Yohji's arms. _Ick, I bet my jacket is just about ruined with this rain. And it was new too..._ He dropped the now dead form of Frigltein to the ground, callously rolling it into the gutters before smirking. "Facedown in the gutter, so cliché." He nearly laughed before catching himself. He was here for the briefcase as well, Aya had made that clear.

"Target down. Grabbing briefcase. All done for the night, Omi."

"Good job, Yohji, I'll let Aya know. Head back to the Koneko when you're done. See ya soon!"

Yohji merely shook his head at the kid's enthusiastic voice over the communication link. No one would guess how the young boy killed 'predators of the night' in the dark by the way his eyes smiled so innocently, his face always innocent and jovial. _With him and Ken always so carefree, it's like the counter me and Aya's jaded attitudes_. _Now, for that briefcase. _He spun about on his heels, his leather trench coat sill heavy with the pouring rain flying about his form with the turn. Emerald greens eyes once more scanned the streets quickly, but this time not for a pudgy middle-aged man, but for an attaché briefcase.

Only to see it was gone... to be replaced by the grinning, foolhardy German Schuldich.

"Oh shit."

Omi looked up from his typing of an especially aggravation English assignment, eyes widening at the sound of Yohji's voice over the comm. link. The breathed exclamation had barely been heard, if not for the habit of always letting his hearing register the smallest of sounds out of habit, Omi might not have caught it all. _Always with the expletives, Yohji._ He smiled and shook his head to the side before he slowly registered the fact that it couldn't be a good sign. Not this late in the mission, when Yohji was supposed to be heading home. _What could possibly happen that would mean trouble on a simple assignment like this one? It was an easy one assassin kill, go in- kill the greasy pedophile businessman leading dangerous crimes on the street- get his stinking briefcase and leave._

"Yohji? What's up?"

Nothing answered Omi's call and he sat for a moment waiting for perhaps a delayed response. _Maybe he fell? It is raining outside... 5 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 1 Mississippi..._ Omi's eyes began to widen in slight alarm, sitting up and pushing back from the desk before trying once more.

"Yohji?!"

Still nothing. _Crap._

In only 10 seconds flat, Omi was up the stairs and into the kitchen, calling for Aya loudly.

Schuldig continued to smirk mischievously at Yohji's drenched form, the briefcase dangling from his hand where it loosely hung at his side. His form was barely wet, for he had been waiting inside one of the nearby offices comfortably laid out on a plush waiting room couch while Yohji sat above him taking the full brunt of the elements.

"I'm guessing you were looking for this? Poor katztchen lost his toy..."

His smirk widened, striding up to the stunned Yohji before the man even thought to react to the telepathic's advance. Fingers slid under his chin as Schuldig looked directly into his emerald eyes before grinning outright.

_[Next time, you should be more careful so as not loose your toys, ne?]_

He was backing away, now walking backwards towards the end of the street where Yohji noticed a Porsche was parked silently and inconspicuously next to a mailbox. He hadn't noticed it before, in fact it was as if his thoughts were to preoccupied with other things that he hadn't even thought of Schwarz...

_[Ja, kitten. You're catching on.]_

Only then did Yohji think to react, reaching for his wire in the watch, stringing it out between his fingers, but Schuldig was already too far, stepping into the car with a small wave. He watched angrily, mentally berating himself as the redhead drove away, laughing inside his head.

_[Next time, bring your little friends, won't you? It'd be fun to play a bit. See you soon, Kudou.]_

Yohji growled at the voice in his head, stomping off in the direction of his own car, swearing that the next time he saw the redhead, not only would he "play" but he'd be sure he had his lifeblood on his hands by the time it was over.

Schuldig only laughed at him again, now only a whisper in his mind as he drove towards the Koneko.

He walked into the Koneko to find Omi sitting on the couch, tapping his fingers on a mug of what seemed to be hot chocolate while a game of soccer went ignored on the television set.

"Yohji? Where've you been? I heard you say something on the link and was worried. Aya went out for you, he should be back soon if you're here, I guess."

"Ran into Schwarz. Schuldig specifically. I lost the briefcase."

Omi's eyebrows shot up as he looked Yohji over, only now seeing the puddles forming about the blonde's feet as water ran off him rivers.

"Yohji-kun!! You're drenched!!!"

"Thank you for noticing, Omi."

Yohji stripped off the jacket with numb fingers, dropping it on the floor of the kitchen as he headed towards the coffee pot still filled with a fresh batch Aya had been making earlier before he left. Pouring a mug, he noted he couldn't feel the warmth of the coffee through his gloves as normal and grumbled as tried to pull off the black leather gloves with his teeth. His hands and arms weren't cold anymore, in fact his whole body felt comfortably warm and sleep was making it hard to stand straight while drinking the hot liquid. He leaned against the counter with a sigh, wincing at the burn of the liquid as it scalded his tongue and throat. He put the mug down, considering a shower or just heading off directly to bed. Can't feel my feet either, he noted absently as he started to head to his room to sleep.

"Yohji? You alright?"

He looked up in surprise at the sound of Omi's voice, so engrossed in thoughts of sleep and maybe more warmth that he had missed whatever else had been said. _Ken must be out tonight. _The room was sort of blurry through his tired eyes and he nodded encouragingly, only to find the movement set off some alarms on his head and made him dizzy. Maybe I should just hit the couch instead. The thought of those stairs was intimidating, and he didn't need to make a fool of himself by tripping headlong down the whole flight this late at night.

"Just tired. Sitting in the rain that long wore me out."

Suddenly it was Aya in his face and not Omi, checking him over silently with calculating amethyst eyes while snapping his fingers in front of Yohji's nose. It took a few moments for Yohji to blink and scowl at Aya in return, trying to unsuccessfully shove past him and head towards the couch.

"I said I'm fine. My main objective is sleep right now, I'll talk to you about the mission later."

His words were slightly slurred, and he wondered at this for a second before toeing off his shoes and sitting heavily on the couch. Omi headed for the closet to get him a blanket, and soon two of the closet blankets landed next to the blonde. He meekly fell over them, drawing one over his form before closing his eyes. Hot hands shook him awake again.

"Up. Now. Drink this."

"...What?"

"I said drink. And take off those wet clothes, you're going to get hypothermia. If you haven't already."

Aya was sitting in front of him, holding out another mug of warm water. His eyes revealed nothing, and Omi wasn't anywhere to be seen, obviously occupied with whatever else had been important to him tonight. The cold amethyst eyes blinked, now revealing annoyance at Yohji's lack of movement. He sat further forward, now kneeling, and reached out to grasp at Yohji's shirt. The cold and wet fabric clung to his fingertips and he frowned at the icy cold temperature of the thin material. A touch on his pants revealed the same cold and Aya looked up to regard Yohji once again.

"Aren't you cold?"

Yohji shook his head slightly, closing his eyes again as he drank a sip of the water. Only to spit some of it back out with a grimace.

"It's too hot. Burns my tongue."

Aya blinked in surprise, knowing full well it was only warm water from the sink. _Not nearly hot enough to burn._ He grabbed the edges of Yohji's shirt, pulling it up and off so that Yohji had to maneuver his arms awkwardly to avoid spilling the warm water. He grabbed his pants second, dropping the wet clothing on the floor in disgust. He let Yohji lay out under the covers, still sipping the warm water and he flicked on the television set to some sort of unintelligible game show.

"Watch that, stay awake and keep drinking. I'll be right back."

Yohji merely nodded, not comprehending much as he lay limply on the couch. Soon the black dark of sleep or unconsciousness overcame him, a warm blanket covering every part of his body.

TBC


	2. The Next Step is Ice

Author's Note:

James: What the hell are you doing?

Jenni: Typing, leave me alone .

Meghan: Do you think if we sat here and poked her that she would kill us?

James: Indefinitely.

Jenni: TYPING. FOCUS. NEEDED.

Meghan & James: Let the poking commence!!!

Jenni: -.-"

All in all, the distractions are great. And highly annoying.

...In fact, they have been since I started this thing- why did I start it? Because I'm defiant and determined to beat the odds!! Aaa-hahahaha!!!

And yes, it will now stink because of it, I'll probably have to come back months later, read this, growl and change it up all over again- since I'm just as anal as Crawford when it comes to things like that.

Don't worry, I won't abandon it yet.. And I'll try to keep the updates frequent... xx

---

Ch. 2 - Ice

His body wouldn't stop shaking. Even when he attempted to clutch the thick blankets Aya had given him about an hour ago closer to his chest, every part of his body insisted on continuing its convulsive shaking. His teeth clatter noisily inside his head, a migraine tilting his world upside down. Basically, he was longing for the unconsciousness of before, or anything to get his body warmer and less shaky. Since the effects of hypothermia had long since worn off quite awhile ago, the cold was back, seeping into his bones with an unsettling ice.

The warm water that had seemed hot before had been replaced with hot tea, and he continued to sit convulsing randomly on the couch, trying to avidly watch the classic movie gibbering on in some unknown language on the television. Anything to try and distract him from the agony his body insisted on putting him through. _Stupid Stupid STUPID rain..._

Ken, Omi and even Ran came in occasionally to check on him, refilling his mug of tea and checking the thermometer they insisted on keeping in his mouth. It was still at 96 degrees farenheight, much better then the 83 degrees of farenheight of last night. Not that he remembered having his temperature taken anyways. He was long since knocked out when Aya came in with the thermometer and pillow for him. The rest of them had stayed up all night, taking shifts to watch his slumbering form as it went from calm to shaky to downright shockingly convulsive in the time it took for that aggravating sun to peek through the windows.

"Hey, Yohji-kun, think you can hold a fork?"

Yohji looked up, barely repressing an annoyed growl at the chibi Omi grinning ear to ear while holding a large plate of what looked like pancakes and eggs. His stomach decided to choose that one moment to remind him it hadn't eaten in awhile, and if it didn't get fed soon Yohji was going to be a very unhappy man. He sighed slightly, reaching out a hand for the plate and utensil appreciately with a grin of thanks to the cheerful boy.

"I'll manage even if takes me enough time to manage an Ice Age to do it."

Eagerly he tried to shovel the fork into the pile of eggs, managing to make a mess all over his plate from the silver utensil jumping about erratically on his plate. The charade continued, his food never quite making it to his mouth half of the time, and the other half of the time was spent with Yohji cursing like a wounded sailor while he managed to stab everything around the plate except the food. It wasn't long before he realized he had an audience, Ken falling outright on the floor in fits of side holding laughter, Omi trying to be more polite with his hands clenched over his mouth and Aya leaning on the doorframe with the hint of a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I am oh so glad I amuse you."

With that, he tossed the fork on the floor mightily and proceeded to shovel food into his mouth more successfully via his hands.

---

"Daaaahlings!! How I have missed thee!"

Schuldig's loud, mocking drawl carried throughout the penthouse causing Nagi to merely roll his eyes and stand up from the couch where he was sitting. The small boy casually made his way away from the front door and into the kitchen in an attempt to avoid having to talk to the smirking redhead. On his way through the kitchen door, he passed an agitated looking Crawford who had obviously been interrupted from his cal reading of the morning news by the looks of a crumpled heap of papers on the kitchen table. Farfarello sat across from the papers, licking a kitchen knife he must have swiped from Crawford's plate. Nagi merely disregarded the Berserker, figuring he wasn't harming anyone else at the moment so he might as well be given his peace, opening up the fridge to pull out whichever can met his fingers first. Only to put it back and grab a non-alcoholic one. Schuldig kept way too many of those beers around in the fridge, leaving not enough room for Nagi's better drinks in the boy's opinion. More noise was coming from the other room and Nagi sat down where Crawford had been sitting, quietly sipping at the sweet carbonated drink in the can while the noises continued. _I don't envy Crawford with that German._ Schuldig just has that way of plucking every nerve from your body until you want to wring his neck. Nagi flicked his wide blue eyes to Farfarello, taking a moment to watch the scarred man lick the silver blade until all traces of the blood he had drawn from his arm with it were gone. After the blade was clean, he refocused on the outer world, including Nagi's blank stare all the while playing with the knife.

"Crawford is going to want that back." The berserker merely shrugged, sliding the blade into his belt as he stood up to walk towards the other room. Nagi shook his head at the amusing visual of the deranged madman walking out of the kitchen with a common kitchen utensil stuck into his belt. _Oh, that's not obvious. Not obvious at all, Farf._ He sighed resignedly, following the madman out into the other room, preparing for whatever show he might be greeted with. A brief flash of an idea left the visual of a Crawford wring the German's neck while dangling a couple of feet in the air brought a smile to his face, unsure whether it would be true or not the instant he walked out of the kitchen.

Schuldig was not actually being strangled by Crawford at the moment, but by the aggravated gleam in the American's eyes, he could tell he was getting close to that line. Crawford crossed his arms over his chest, thoroughly fed up with the German's game of keeping the briefcase he required constantly out of his reach. Crawford knew fully well that Schuldig knew he could grab it from him whenever he wanted, but something in the German's persona seemed to take that bit and run with it. He reminded Crawford of a five-year old with a lollipop, and the tall American figured he would let him as his fun. But that was enough fun, playtime was over.

"Alright, Schuldig, hand it over."

He stretched out a hand, uncaring and casual in the gesture. Schuldig merely smirked again from where he was twirling similar to a ballerina in the middle of the living room.

"Ya want it Braddy-kins?"

"Crawford. And yes. Playtime's over, hand it over."

"Whatchya gonna do? Ground me?"

Crawford raised an eyebrow at this, considering the thought with renewed interest. That could prove to be a wondrous idea indeed. Concern flashed in the redhead's eyes, realizing it had been a mistake to make that suggestion. He casually noted the arrival of Nagi and Farfarello into the room as he eagerly handed over the briefcase.

"You know I'm just joking with you, huh, Brad?"

"Mmhmm. It's Crawford." The American turned away, letting Schuldig catch the glimpse of the amused grin on his face as he walked towards the office Nagi normally occupied for the large computer on the desk. A snickering brought Schuldig's attention to Farfarello, and he only glanced at the kitchen knife slung through his belt. _I don't want to know..._

"Shut up, Farf..." He flopped on the couch with a grunt, good mood slightly chipped from being defeated in his games with Crawford. _At least he didn't strangle me, ne?_ Nagi shook his head at the nasal voice in his head, dismissing Schuldig and Farfarello as he turned to his room.

---

TBC.. kinda..

No.. this ain't quite the end of the chapter- it's all that's loading .

::hisses at her computer screen::

Oo''

::tackles it off the desk with a loud warcry::

A HA!!! I GOT MORE TO LOAD!!! ::dances wildly about:: Take THAT you energy guzzling block of plastic that calls itself helpful technology to mankind!! I win again!

James: Ya sure she's alright?

Megan: Maybe we shouldn't have poked her so much...

All of Weiss: oO! ::backing away slowly::


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Heh heh.** **Well.**  
Guess who forgot she had an account on FF?  
Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I would've been updating if I had known this  
was posted - but I completely forgot I even had a FF account.  
_-smacks the forehead-_

**Anywhoo.**  
I started reading through this, and it's making me cringe a bit at some  
obvious mistakes. I wanna rewrite the first two chapters and then I'll  
move on to the rest of the story. Don't worry! I plan to have chapters 1-5  
up by the end of July/beginning of August!  
_-jumps for joy-_

Even though I don't really write fanfiction anymore, this should be some fun.  
Add on the fact that I now own the Weiss Kreuz Series and a doujinshi or two,  
and this fanfiction is just screaming at me to be picked back up again.

See you soon with an update!  
** 3** Penguin.


End file.
